Live bait fishing, as contrasted to artificial plugs, lures or worms, has long been a preferred and desirable way of fishing. Even today with the advent of many types of artificial bait, live bait fishing remains the preference of many skilled and experienced fishermen since such tends to be successful and the most natural way of fishing.
Success with live bait fishing, however, is not always present and even sometimes difficult to achieve. Probably the principal reason for such is that at least some live bait fishing tackle has not always been designed properly and adequately for achieving good results with live bait. For example, live bait has traditionally been placed on the hooks themselves and the user thereof has often been faced with the problem of "throwing off" the bait in the casting process. In addition, in such practice, fish sometimes are able to remove the bait from the hooks relatively easy without being "hooked" themselves.
Moreover, while fishing hooks may be practical for live worms, the conventional live bait tackle is not designed to properly support various sizes and types of live bait such as minnows, frogs, crickets, etc. But even more important, such live bait fishing tackle is not designed to support the live bait in a natural live like posture, and to dynamically pull the bait through the water in a natural upright moving or swimming fashion. Further, with conventional fishing hooks, there is little flexibility provided and often it is required that the size of the fishing hook be changed when the bait size varies significantly.